<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youth with you by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818546">Youth with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx'>xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Frottage, Girls Kissing, Kinktober 2020, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Minor Homura Takeru/Kamishirakawa Kiku, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Stripping, Top Fujiki Yuusaku, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After working all day, Yusaku just wants to spend her night off with her girlfriend Takeru.</p><p>||Fem!Yusaku/Fem!Takeru||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku &amp; Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Youth with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when I play LiS after watching Vrains.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her skin was peculiarly soft, the sweet scent emanating from her hair invaded her nostrils and created an intense shudder that drove her to embrace her tightly. She caressed her fallen strands of her hair in a ponytail, admiring the whitish hue mixed with her reddish hair. She took off her glasses to admire her lilac orbs, shimmering in the dim light of her desk. She had been so eager to finish her work, to wrap her arms around that thin, warm body again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Yusaku told her that she was done, and sighed with exhaustion, Takeru came over and sat on her lap to face her with that adorable smile, in an attempt to appear seductive, sending signals of what she was looking for the rest of the night. The distance was torture for both but as soon as they were together again, they made up for it in the best way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impatient to receive their heat, they embraced their bodies seeking to recover the time they lost by being far from each other. Yusaku's best motivation to finish her work on time was to be able to live this moment with Takeru, to feel her legs pressing against her, her fingers tickling the back of her neck and her lips ending the dryness of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might just be a slight attempt at feeling, but they knew that embracing each other so that there wasn't even a small space between their bodies would lead to a more intimate and fervid moment. The way they both breathed heavily, pulling their mouths away for just an instant to catch some air; in which Takeru rubbed herself on her partner's lap, causing soft moans to escape her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the chair, Yusaku had expected to feel her girlfriend on her, kissing her with the same need. She didn't wait long, though, to pick her up and carry her to the bed where it was her turn to lay on top, appreciating every aspect of her body covered by a sleeveless black tank top and a tempting open blue and plaid shirt. Yusaku longed to take off those tight jeans and just invade that area that was probably already hot. But she chose to reduce herself to her neck and kiss her skin, marking her with the soft brush of her teeth, enjoying every gasp that was caused by her touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands traveled up her shoulder, sliding the strap to appreciate the bone that protruded in that area, stalling and torturing herself before reducing her to the prominent naked breast of her partner. Takeru's breast had always filled her hand, and Yusaku had never been able to offer too much, even though the red-haired one insisted that she liked her lack of muscle and her sagging skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved Takeru's essence, her beautiful nature. From the first day she met her that her personality had captivated her, Yusaku never felt she had anything to offer her in return for her friendship and trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Takeru continued to accept her as someone who was worth her smile and attention. The only way for Yusaku to respond to her was by loving her however she could, listening to the impulses of her heart that whispered when she should kiss her, express her love and touch her until she melted on her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't good with words but sometimes when she was in the silence of the bed, she would whisper how beautiful Takeru was while stroking some unruly strand on her face. In return, she received the same praise, but Takeru was an expert in saying nice things to her, in repeating several times how much she loved her and how happy she made her feel. Yusaku wasn't used to being filled with praise in her ears, but if it came from Takeru and her sheepish smile, her own heart would melt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru was beautiful in her eyes, no matter what she thought of herself, she was beautiful when she sighed in anticipation like now when she began to gradually remove her upper clothes until left that area exposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku ran her hand down her naked torso, feeling every firm muscle on her fingers. She leaned in to kiss one of her breasts, licking her nipples until they were perfectly erect. Takeru's responses were shocking, the way her hands reached for her hair to caress it and her crotch rubbed over the knee that was nailed near her legs. Yusaku was eager to see how wet she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she continued to work on her breasts, her hands expertly lowered to the button of the other's pants to undo it and leave a small opening for her hand to slide down to her wet insides, desperately drawing two of her fingers that slowly began to massage her. The warm sensation inside Takeru caused Yusaku to sigh heavily, as if she couldn't control the pleasure of touching her. The relaxed reception of its walls had always fascinated her from the first day that her fingers ventured through these doors and it was a great motivation to hear the soft moans of her girlfriend as she spread her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, she couldn't offer much when her tight pants limited movement for both of them. Yusaku wanted to play a little more and despair her, she felt that maybe she had succeeded as soon as Takeru was the one who took the initiative to take off her pants herself. Yusaku smirked, seeing the slight pout that her girlfriend made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that was left now were her black panties, which had a subtle stain caused by her wetness. Yusaku moved away from  Takeru's inside, insistently brushing her finger across her clit before placing her entire hand on her panties, her now sticky fingers massaging the same area above her panties, making her partner desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed her palm, covering the entire area, while Takeru began to rub herself impatiently. It was only for an instant, until their intentions synchronized and both Yusaku lifted Takeru and Takeru settled by her own on her partner's lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to rub herself on her thigh, not bothering to remove her panties but deliberately moving the garment that was imprisoning her vagina, to have more direct contact. Although Yusaku hadn't taken off a single garment and that bothered Takeru. So as she kissed her messily and rubbed on top of her, Takeru removed her baggy top, stroking her bony bare back until the clasp of her useless bra blocked her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Takeru's favorite part, in fact, she had asked Yusaku to wear a bra just so she could take them off, plus it looked so pretty on her, the way she barely filled them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before removing the clasp, it was mandatory for Takeru to watch the straps fall over her thin little shoulders, then the garment fell completely and revealed her soft little breasts with their erect pink nipples. She loved feeling them on her, brushing against her skin and her own nipples, while her hands felt the bones of her small back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Takeru couldn't concentrate too much, she just touched her girlfriend no matter where and kissed her even when the saliva didn't find a place inside their mouths, while she moaned loudly when rubbing on top of Yusaku and feeling an intense energy in that area, causing strong and pleasant tremors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her panties get horribly wet and the uncomfortable sensation whispered to her that she should remove the garment at once. Yusaku was already listening to her thoughts and her hands lowered the garment slowly until she dropped it on the floor near the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru blushed, noticing the stain she had left on her girlfriend's pants, however, more she observed the expression of unsatisfied desire that decorated Yusaku's beautiful face. So she used her strength and flipped Yusaku onto the bed, now being on top of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku felt her own zone throbbing hotly and instinctively her legs expanded to receive whatever it was that Takeru was going to offer her by removing her pants and underwear. She had to admit she was impatient to feel her fingers that were thicker and bony than hers, to feel her knuckles touching her wet walls and her expert fingers caressing her clit until she shivered disastrously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru listened to her requests and that was exactly what she did, kissing her as if she were the most beautiful person in her world and the only one she would look at with such love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru had done this before with her ex girlfriend, Kiku, and there were days in their relationship that Yusaku felt quite insecure that she couldn't exceed her expectations, both sexually and romantically. She didn't carry the same kindness and disposition as Kiku, and she constantly wondered why Takeru decided to love her and be her girlfriend after being with someone like Kiku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Likewise, those doubts already tormented her continuously, less when Takeru whispered beautiful words to her, touched her with so much desire and kissed her as if her lips were a delicacy. The fact that her love for Takeru was reciprocal satisfied her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just to make it clear, she decided not to be left behind. Her hands went down Takeru's back, reaching her butt, which she squeezed without shame to lower a little more and reach again those warm walls that were still not very satisfied despite the fluids that covered it. She dipped in two fingers at first and then followed up with three, stroking up and down to focus on her clit as Takeru jerked her off as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with their mixed moans. Neither of them decided to let go for the whole night until they were both satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And considering that both Yusaku and Takeru had to work tomorrow, parting ways tonight was going to be a difficult task.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>